


A different approach

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: Percy falls but Annabeth doesn't





	A different approach

As Percy felt his arms scream he refused to let go of Annabeth as they hug onto the edge of the cliff. "Percy" Annabeth screamed as he forced all his strength into the fingers currently holding both him and Annabeth up as he tightened his grip on her and pulled her up with everything he had as he managed to get her where she could hold onto his shoulders as he could finally let go of her wrist as she tightened her grip on him as he reached down to her ankle and pulled at the webbing pulling them both down. As he pulled he realised his mistake, the webs were like glue, his hand was now stuck to them as he continued to pull. This was when he finally heard a snap as the webs connecting to Annabeth broke, but the ones connecting to him were twice as strong as they were at the beginning. As he felt the skin on his fingers being ripped clean off as he screamed in pain before focusing as Hazel and Nico hang over the edge trying to reach for them "Annabeth climb up" Percy told her as she shook her head in the crook of his neck as he leaned his head against hers "come on wise girl, one last push" he whispered as she adjusted her hold on him and started to climb up his body as he grunted trying to keep her supported as he felt her weight lift "we've got her Percy" Hazel yelled as the walls started to collapse. Percy faced facts as he looked at Nico "i'll meet you at the doors" he told him "promise me you'll take the others to the doors" Percy pleaded as Nico realised what Percy was going to do then nodded "I promise" he agreed as Percy smiled then let go of the ledge and plummeted to the darkness below. 

As Percy laid on the edge of the lake panting he had pretty much come to terms with the fact he was going to die here, it wasn't just that he was outnumbered, he was outmatched as well. From what he remembered of what Annabeth told him about this place he was going to be in the presence of everything he’d ever killed along with monsters older and more powerful than anything he'd ever dreamt. The water didn't revitalise him like it should of, like it always had, it has just filled him with complete emptiness, as he forced himself to stand up he ripped the remaining web off his hand so he could fully move both of his hands. As he looked around he stopped at a random point and nodded “might as well” he muttered as he walked off in the direction and hoped for the best.


End file.
